Só mais 5 minutinhos
by Ukyo shaman
Summary: É o primeiro fan fic que eu escrevo na minha vidaTT Que feliz..., então por favor leiam e me dêem suas opinões,plizzzz! SasuSaku, uma histórinha bem curta...


Haha!1º fic pronto!ii Que feliz...Bom, espero que todos gostem, já que é a primeira vez que escrevo um fan fic, espero vários comentários para saber como me saí' hehe...Bem,é uma historinha meio melosa, entre a sakura e o sasuke, de naruto, apesar deles não serem meu casal favorito dos animes, eu ando super empolgada com a história dos dois, embora também ache que a sakura e o gaara formem um belo casal...Bom, acho que é isso, vlw pessoas, té mais!

_- Sakura..._

"_Hihihi...Nossa!Mas que sensação maravilhosa...hmmm...fazia tempo que não me sentia tão bem assim...É tão gostoso..."_

- Sakura

"_Hmmmm..."_

_- _Sakura!

- Anh!

- Até quando vai ficar dormindo aí?Está esfriando, quer ficar doente?

- Ah!Sasuke-kun!Desculpe, eu...acho que peguei no sono, haha...– sakura dá um sorriso meio encabulado coçando a cabeça.

- Hmm! - Sasuke apenas dá as costas e vai embora.

- _"Sasuke-kun..._TT"

"_Que pena...Gostaria de ficar aqui mais um pouco, este campo é realmente lindo!Há tempos não parava para tirar um cochilo no meio de tantas flores, são todas tão bonitas,ahhh!É realmente um crime eu sair daqui agora! . __Droga!E também...o sasuke-kun está aqui também, é perfeito!"_

- Sakura-chan!

- ¬¬ ... – _"Humm...Quero dizer, quase perfeito...o naruto está aqui também..."_

- Oque você quer naruto?

- Ah!Sakura-chan!Esse campo não é bonito?É cheio de flores, iguaizinhas a você, sakura-chan! – disse naruto corando levemente, porém com um sorriso sereno.

- anh! – Naruto conseguiu deixar sakura realmente encabulada, a menina estava vermelha e parecia bem surpresa. – Ah!Narutooo!Isso por acaso foi uma cantada, heim!Quem você pensa que é! - Sakura agora estava fazendo um cafuné em naruto, que parecia estar sendo doloroso para o menino.

- Ai,ai,ai!Sakura-chan!Ai!Estava apenas brincando!Au!Desculpe!

- Hum!ÙÚ Acho bom mesmo! – Sakura saiu andando, ainda um tanto nervosa e sem graça com oque naruto disse.

- Sakura-chan...TT

- Hmm... – Sasuke, que acompanhou a cena olhando de esguelha para os dois, pareceu estar achando aquilo um tanto quanto tedioso, porém... – Já faz um bom tempo que fomos dispensados pelo Kakashi e já está escurecendo...acho melhor irmos para nossas casas...

- Ah!Tem razão sasuke-kun!Err...Posso te fazer compania até sua casa...?

- Não era ele quem deveria se oferecer para isso...¬¬

-Narutooooo! _100 vontade de matar!_

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!Perdão sakura-chan!_"Eu não quero morrer!_"

- Hmpf! Faça o que quiser...

-Ah!Obrigada, sasuke-kun!

- ii Sakura-chan... – Sasuke e sakura saíram andando, deixando um naruto deprimido no meio da rua – Ahh...Sakura-chan só quer saber daquele idiota do sasuke, hmmm...Agora seria uma boa hora para um ramem...--'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_ Hmmmmm!Não acredito!Finalmente consegui um pouco de paz junto do sasuke-kun!Ahhh!Que dia perfeito!Calma, sakura!Tente se acalmar, ele está do seu lado agora!...Aiii, do meu lado...Ahh!Não,não!Tenho que ficar calma, ficar...calma...certo...Eu..."_

_- Sakura!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- Sakura..._

"_Hmmmm...Sasuke-kun...Eu...eu..."_

- Sakura

"_Sasuke-kun...eu gos...eu gosto...muito de..."_

- Sakura!

- Anh?

- Hmm...Já é a segunda vez que tenho que te acordar hoje...--

Sakura estava deitada com sasuke sentado ao seu lado, estavam debaixo de uma marquise, de uma das muitas lojas que haviam nas ruas de konoha.Só que a loja estava fechada, afinal já estava bem tarde e a chuva que estava caindo também não ajudou muito, não foram muito longe de quando tinham deixado naruto para trás, porém não havia sinal dele por perto.

-_"Hmmm...Até que eu não me importaria se ele me acordasse assim todos os dias...O que está pensando sakura!" - _Ah!Sasuke-kun, oque- -!

- Ficou maluca!

-Anh?oO

- Desmaiando derrepente no meio da rua!E se eu não estivesse do seu lado na hora, embora estejamos dentro da vila, mas e se não estivéssemos!Como espera se tornar uma shinobi se não consegue nem ao menos cuidar de você mesma?

- Sasuke-kun...mas, eu...anh..

- Hmpf!...Esqueça...Assim que a chuva parar vá direto para a sua casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados...

-...Certo...- _"Droga, como sou burra...consegui arruinar tudo...e ainda por cima deixei o sasuke-kun nervoso, agora ele me acha uma completa fracassada, que papelão...como eu pude fazer essa idiotice!...hmm...Eu desmaiei...ahh, realmente não to me sentindo muito bem...minha cabeça...Mas eu tenho que agüentar!Não posso deixar o sasuke-kun ainda mais nervoso, tenho que parecer bem...ahhh..."_.

Enquanto sakura se esforçava para parecer bem, sasuke a observava de esguelha, parecia muito preocupado com a menina.

- Tome. – Disse sasuke oferecendo para sakura uma garrafa que acabara de tirar de sua mochila – É um chá para te esquentar por dentro, está bem frio agora, e ele também contém ervas medicinais, deve ajudar um pouco.

- Anh...sasuke-kun – sakura aceitou, bastante surpresa com a ação de sasuke, e retribuiu com um belo sorriso - ...Obrigada...Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke rapidamente virou seu rosto, pois estava levemente corado com a reação de sakura, e não queria que ela percebesse isso - Apenas beba...

- Certo!

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, a chuva começou a parar, sasuke e sakura continuavam em seus lugares sem dizer uma palavra, até que sakura um pouco desconfortável com aquele silêncio, resolveu começar um diálogo.

- Ah!Parece que finalmente a chuva começou a parar um pouco, neh, sasuke-kun?

- ...

- Ahh...--'Bem, eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor agora, graças a você sasuke-kun!Muito obrigada!Só estou um pouco cansada ainda...Bem, é melhor irmos embora bem rápido assim que a chuva parar, afinal amanhã cedo temos de ir encontrar o Kakashi-sensei, neh?

- ...

- Yahh...--' ... – Depois de uma breve pausa, sakura voltou a falar – Sasuke-kun...

- Que foi?

- Obrigada...por...se preocupar comigo...- Disse sakura com um sorriso calmo e olhando para o nada.

Sasuke voltou-se para sakura, ela parecia mesmo bem melhor _"Que bom..."_, pensou sasuke, que continuava a observar sakura, ela realmente havia crescido bastante desde de que começaram a se falar, quando se formou o time 7 da academia de konoha, sakura não era mais aquela menininha boba e irritante que conhecera, embora não dissesse a ela, suas habilidades como ninja haviam melhorado bastante e ela havia amadurecido muito durante todo esse tempo "_Sakura...", _sakura tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito importante para sasuke, tanto que ele tinha até medo...de perdê-la...

- Mas oq- -?

Sasuke se surpreendeu ao encontrar sakura recostada em seu ombro, com os braços em volta dos dele, ela estava com uma expressão serena e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Sasuke-kun...ainda estou com um pouco de frio...será que eu poderia ficar assim...só por tempinho...por favor...

- ...- Sasuke estava tão surpreendido que nem soube como reagir, ao ver sakura tão bem acomodada em seu ombro, pensou que...um tempinho assim não faria mal a ninguém, afinal, não podia deixá-la com frio no estado em que ela estava, então sasuke puxou a menina para mais perto dele, colocando seus braços em volta de sakura, deixando-a repousada em seu peito.

- Mas como você dorme, heim... – Disse sasuke com os olhos fechados, acariciando os cabelos de sakura, que respondeu apenas com um sorriso.

Sasuke e sakura acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo, a chuva passou e o dia estava já estava amanhecendo, o sol brilhava forte aquela manhã.

- Sakura...é melhor irmos...já amanheceu faz tempo... – Sasuke que já tinha acordado a um tempo, agora lutava para sair dali, era tão bom e confortável ficar ali abraçado com sakura, era uma sensação que não sentia há tanto tempo, que agora não queria mais que acabasse.

Sakura não se mexeu, apenas respondeu – Só mais 5 minutinhos...

Sasuke voltou a fechar seus olhos e em seus lábios formou-se um belo e raro sorriso, que permaneceu ali durante toda aquela manhã.

FIM


End file.
